What happens in Vegas
by vespertine dreams
Summary: A night on the town whilst visiting an old friend in Vegas means there's a surprise in store for the guys the next morning. Mild slash - Danny/Don. Reviews Welcome.


What happens in Vegas…

_It'll be fun_, he'd said. _A chance to catch up with an old friend, a long weekend in Vegas_.

Yeah, right. Don Flack was never going to listen to Danny again.

Don's head was killing him- heaven only knew what he'd been drinking last night. He had no memory of anything past the time that they left the casino. Glancing about, he realised that they were in Nick's- Danny's friend- house; he just couldn't remember how he got here. All he had were vague flashes but nothing he could focus on.

A groan next to him made him look over, feeling a little spark of satisfaction that he wasn't the only one who'd overdone it last night. Danny looked like hell, eyes tired and his hair sticking up in all directions.

"What the hell happened?" Danny Messer asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He reached out to get his glasses from the table by the bedside and frowned. "What-? Oh, God."

Don sat up. "What's the matter?"

Danny didn't answer, he just tugged at his boyfriend's arm until he could see… Yep, there it was.

"Look at your hand, Donny. No, the other one."

He could tell when Don figured it out from the groan he uttered before dropping back onto the bed and sticking his head under the pillow.

There was the sound of someone stumbling about in the next room, then a door opened and slammed, making both of them wince. Did Nick have to be so damn loud?

"'You guys decent in there?" a cheery Texan voice called out seconds before Nick came into the room.

Danny had known Nick Stokes for years, meeting him at a seminar on new fingerprinting techniques. The seminar had been boring as hell but he and Nick had stayed in touch afterwards. Nick worked for Vegas CSI, giving them a never ending supply of stories to exchange of the cases they'd worked and the oddballs they'd encountered along the way. The idea to come and visit had been Nick's, offering to show them around Vegas. Danny also figured it was a sneaky way to meet Don. After all, he'd heard a lot about Don in the six months Danny had been dating him but they'd never met.

"Breakfast will be ready in five minutes," Nick informed them, laughing at their expressions. "You New Yorkers really gotta learn to handle your booze better."

Five minutes later, Danny and Don sat at Nick's kitchen table, nursing cups of coffee and hangovers.

"You guys really don't remember much about last night, do you?" Nick asked as he tucked into his bacon and eggs. When they both shook their heads his grin widened. "Well allow me to refresh your memory."

Nick got up and went to the counter, returning a moment later with a packet of photographs. He dumped them on the table before the two men and went back to his breakfast. When they saw the pictures, bits and pieces began to come back, little flashes of memory that gradually filled in.

Don looked over a picture of him and Danny; it was a nice one actually, he thought, showing Danny. Yep, last night had really happened.

"How you feelin' about this?" Danny asked, looking slightly nervous.

"Not quite what I imagined but it good, ya know?"

Nick nodded, flicking through the rest of the photos and wondering how the hell Nick had got them back so fast.

"One hour photo-lab," Nick told him. "I wanted to have them before you left."

Don and Danny were due to fly back to New York this at noon, both having to work their shifts tonight with the NYPD and CSI.

"I ain't tellin' Mac about this," Danny announced.

"Well I'm not," Don argued. "Oh come on- you're his favourite, you can tell him."

In the end, they both did. Eight hours later when they arrived at work, Danny's boss, Mac Taylor, came up to them.

"So, how was your trip?" he asked, all smiles and genuine interest.

"Good," Danny said.

Don nodded. "Fine."

Mac didn't look convinced. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "OK, what did you do? Please tell me you didn't bankrupt yourselves in the casinos."

Danny glanced at Don, who sighed. One of them had to say something.

"Actually, we, uh," he paused, holding up his hand to show the gold band around his finger. "We got married."

Mac just blinked, looking from him to Danny in stunned silence. Danny could understand; he'd had pretty much the same reaction to begin with. Now that he'd had the chance to get used to the idea, however, he couldn't be happier about it.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting," Mac said eventually. A smile appeared on his face, chasing away the shock. "Congratulations. I mean it guys, really I do."

"Hey, what are we congratulating?" Stella asked, hurrying over with Lyndsay, just in case she was missing out on any interesting gossip.

Mac grinned. "You want to tell them or should I?"

End.


End file.
